


Consolation Prize

by tornyourdress



Category: Have I Got News For You RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: “You always let him win,” Ian said.
Relationships: Angus Deayton/Ian Hislop, Ian Hislop/Paul Merton
Kudos: 7





	Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

> 2004.

“You always let him win,” Ian said, seemingly out of the blue.

Angus looked up, feeling rather hurt that it was the points – and _Paul_ , for God’s sake – that were on Ian’s mind at a time like this. Honestly. It wasn’t like giving blow jobs was his favourite activity. Not that he _minded_ , of course; it was just that it was always more fun receiving than giving, and it was something that he only performed on people he was particularly fond of. He didn’t do the oral sex bit for one night stands. It wasn’t worth it. And to find out that Ian’s thoughts were elsewhere, when he really should have been concentrating on the fact that his cock was being treated to the full Deayton swallow – well, it wasn’t what he needed right now. Really not. 

He had to remove Ian’s member from his mouth before replying, anyway. “He always gets the questions right,” he said patiently. Well, it was the truth, more or less. They both knew it.

“Oh, come on,” Ian said, apparently unaware of the innuendo. This was the last time Angus was ever going to suck his cock, that was for sure. The lack of appreciation was killing him. “He jumps in at the last minute and you just throw the points his way. Why?”

“I thought you didn’t care about who won,” Angus said, wondering if there was any chance of this little conversation ending quickly so they could get back to business. He had been getting hard, but now he could feel Little Angus sighing and retreating, apparently unwilling to rise to the occasion just yet. 

“I wouldn’t, if it was a fair competition.” He sighed.

Angus shifted position so that they were face-to-face; no point in remaining uncomfortable if they weren’t going to continue. “It’s perfectly fair,” he said, knowing that even as he said it, it sounded false. Well, it was false. 

_It’s a consolation prize for him, Ian._ He could have said that. He could have even elaborated on the matter. _It’s my way of trying to say sorry for fucking everyone he’s ever cared about – and yeah, that includes Caroline, and it includes you. Did you know that? Did you know about you? He hates me for that. He’ll never forgive me – not you, me._

He didn’t want to, somehow. It sounded so petty and ridiculous. And it was. He knew it was. It was silly and pointless but he felt like he had to do it anyway. 

Ian just made a face at this. “That’s bollocks, and you know it.”

“Does it really matter? He gets to win nearly every week, and you get to have an illicit affair – I’m not seeing how he gets the better deal.” He hoped this would put an end to the entire matter. As though to punctuate his words, he reached down and began stroking Ian’s cock. Hand jobs, now those were something he didn’t mind doing. Less intimate, perhaps, but he was very good at it, so he’d been told.

It seemed to work; the frown on Ian’s face melted away and within a few moments his thoughts appeared to be focused on more relevant matters.

Angus was relieved, though there was a nagging feeling inside him telling him that if Ian was thinking about Paul at moments like those, there was something not quite right. He was glad he hadn’t mentioned Paul’s feelings towards Ian, then. That might have led to something, something that would deprive him of Ian, and he didn’t want that to happen. It was just a once-off, he told himself, and tried not to notice the way Ian had squeezed his eyes shut.


End file.
